The Message
by Fortunate1
Summary: My first fanfic! ' M&M *contains spoilers* Happens before Takada's kidnapping


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note.

**Final Thoughts:** My first fanfic! When I started this, it was going to be another fanfic called_ Letters_, but it got too long for that plot. Who knows? I may write _Letters_ again later, but MUCH shorter. ^^' But for now, this is it. I hope you like it!

"Hey bud, didn't expect to hear from me, did you? Well what do you say I make it all up to you? I've planned a final stunt and… I couldn't do it without you. Do you want in?"

**Matt**

It was just another boring day of classes, or so I thought. I finally got a chance to go to my dorm during lunch break, and was so excited to try out the new cheat codes I'd discovered for The Sims 2. I stepped through the door, tossed my bag onto the bed, and sat at my computer desk. As I reached for the game disc, I happened to glance at my cell phone in the corner of the room.

No one knew the number on it except for Roger, that old headmaster, and L. It was only to be used in emergencies, so it was a little weird to see the screen flicker to life. "New Voicemail" shone on the screen, illuminating that sad corner of the room where all abandoned things go.

I carefully put down the game and picked up the phone. I pressed "listen now" on the touch screen and turned on the phone's speaker.

Propping up the phone against the keyboard, I turned on The Sims. _Probably a prank call, _I thought to myself, _or a persistent telemarketer._

"Messaged received at…" the annoying female voice began. I tuned it out, focusing on the cheat codes I was entering in. The message began.

**Mello**

_What's taking him so long?_ I thought impatiently, _He should have been on this flight. _I suddenly became worried. Had he forgotten about that discussion from long ago?

So there I sat, lost in thought, outside gate B23 at the Los Angeles International Airport. I glanced again at the sign ahead.

Flight 207 from Winchester, England – Arrival time: 7:02 pm.

I looked at my watch. It was 7:15. No more passengers entered the gate from the loading bridge. Getting up from the chair, I checked the list of arrivals again. There were no more flights from England until tomorrow afternoon. I managed to eat a bite of chocolate as I sadly dragged myself out into the terminal.

**Matt**

After classes had finished, I knew I only had a few minutes to gather my things and leave before Dex showed up. Oh how I hated that punk.

After Mello left Wammy's, he was my replacement roommate. He'd go through my stuff, overwrite all of my video games, and squealed on all of my plans to override the security system. Sharing a room with him was like living with your five year old brother after he went to a birthday party. He'd tell his teachers and I'd get a one way ticket to Roger's office if he found out about Mello's message, so I had to be fast.

As I walked around the room, picking stuff up and putting it into duffel bags, I couldn't help but think of the first day I met Mello. You see, that was the day we decided that we were to be best friends. We would be inseparable.

*cue flashback*

Well, it was my first day at Wammy's, and Mello was picked to me my roommate. We were told to get to know each other and come up with a fire escape plan for in case of an emergency. Instead, we discussed where we'd go and what we'd do once we were out of this horrible place.

Well, my point is, we hated each other. After being taken from my home, I wasn't really in the mood for making friends. Mello, on the other hand, had enjoyed having his own room and didn't intend to change that. We wanted to be as far away from Wammy's and each other as we possibly could.

But one thing brought us together.

"Once I leave this dump, I'm going to LA. I'll be far enough away from Roger, Wammy's, and you," Mello had remarked.

"Oh, that's funny," I sneered back, "That's where I'm going too."

"No you aren't! That's where I'm going!" Mello shouted.

"Yes I am. I'm going to become a designer for video games. LA is the perfect place to start."

"Well… that's cool," he replied.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I don't know… I really hadn't thought it out much." He sighed.

"Well, if you want to, you could work at my gaming company," I suggested.

"Really?!"

"Sure, why not?"

After that, we planned out all of the steps it would take to build our company. We drew blueprints, thought of names, and even made a company mission statement. Working together made us realize how alike we were. Los Angeles brought us together.

*end flashback*

Thinking about memories of Mello made me slow down my packing. I could hear other kids running down the hallway, returning from their classes. I rifled through my belongings, deciding what to bring, and what I could live without. Extra clothes? Of course. Toothbrush? Definitely. PSP? The thought of leaving it never entered my mind.

Finally it came down to two items. My cherished Xbox 360, or my brand new Playstation 3? I couldn't stand to be separated from either, but I could only bring what I could carry. _Do I really need clothes?_ I thought.

I heard the doorknob jiggle. _Oh crap! It's Dex!_

I quickly locked the door, buying myself a couple seconds of time. I heard muffled curses from behind the door as Dex took out his key. Ditching both game systems, I grabbed all of my stuff and jumped out the window. _Good thing I live on the first floor._

**Mello**

I stared blankly at the laptop screen. Lines of code spread across the screen, numbers and letters set before me in a random pattern. _Man, _I thought, _Near's security system is a tough one to crack._ As I unwrapped yet another chocolate bar, I checked the time. _Wow, two in the morning? _I had started work on breaking Near's firewall as soon as I got back from the airport, yet I had only skimmed the surface of his security system. _If Matt was here, he could crack this code in five minutes._

I really was getting worried about him, all on his own. He always was directionally challenged, and his eyesight wasn't too great either after playing video games in the dark for hours on end. The poor kid had never travelled alone before either. I couldn't help but think of his luggage getting stolen, or him getting lost in a big city.

I reached for my phone. _Maybe I should call him again,_ I thought. But it would be no use. If he was smart, he would've left his phone at the orphanage.

Just as I put the phone down, an unfamiliar number flashed in the screen. The phone vibrated.

_Matt!_ I quickly pressed the 'talk' button.

"Hello?"

The caller sighed with relief, "Hey Mells,"

"Matt!? What's wrong? Are you in danger?"

"Of course not," he chuckled, "Why would you think that? I'm just sitting here at the airport. I ditched my cell phone, so I'm using a stupid payphone,"

"You're in LA? How? The next flight from Winchester isn't for another 12 hours!"

"Wow Mells. You thought I'd fly all the way from there? WAY too expensive. And if Roger found out, I'd be off that plane in no time. I stopped in New York and Chicago on the way. You HAVE to see some of the stuff I got. But now I'm just sitting here—"

I hung up the phone. Running down the stairs, I grabbed my keys, a chocolate bar, and my jacket.

"I'm on my way Matt. Be right there."


End file.
